The Light At The End
by Zarius
Summary: Moth and Mouse come together to discuss what happens when instincts take hold...and how not to feel glum when they do (spoilers for "#SinisterMouse")


**DANGERMOUSE:**

 **THE LIGHT AT THE END**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **Disclaimer: Dangermouse (2015) and all trademarked characters are property of Fremantle Media and CBBC**

* * *

Oh dear, oh dear, an alternate universe episode...how confusing.

How confounding!

And worst of all, they relied on your average "Evil double somehow manages to tarnish the main hero's reputation" premise.

They didn't even have the grapes to supply Sinister Mouse with an evil goatee.

Ah, but maybe we ought to keep our path well off this particularly train of thought, and focus instead on Dangermouse's Mayfair mailbox headquarters once again, where we find our intrepid hero, the world's greatest secret agent, chatting with the 'Special' Col. K.

"I beg your pardon narrator? Special in what way?" the Colonel asks.

"I think he's referring to how special you are to the agency...only someone with a unique trust in your agents could be compelled to send their top mouse to arrest one's self for crimes" DM replied as I, the narrator breathe a sigh of relief.

At least you know how to spare me from my arrogance DM.

"Think nothing of it Narrator" said DM.

The doors of the lounge area swung open and who flies in? None other than DM, and not, Mouse, but Danger Moth.

"Hello DM, what can I do for you?" DM asked.

"Splendid seeing you DM" Danger Moth replied, "...Though we really ought to have picked better initials. I can tell it's going to lead to some awkward narration." Said DM

Ah yes, I see your point.

"Yes, you do don't you?" said DM.

Which one of you said that?

"I did" said DM.

The mouse?

"Yes...I'd advise you not to use DM any further in this fic" said DM...oh I mean Dangermouse. Right. Happy now?

"Splendid fun" said the White Wonder. "Now, what brings you here Danger Moth?"

"I just wanted to apologize for ever doubting you...I came in the final four or so minutes of the episode when I got the call to apprehend you, I had no idea it was an alternate double story" Danger Moth replied.

"Oh think nothing of it, you were just doing your job" Dangermouse replied, "I'd have done the same in your situation...and yes, even I would have asked for the car while you were incarcerated"

Danger Moth giggled, "Guess that was a bit silly of me, and a bit out of step if I do say so...here we were on opposite ends of the law and I was asking favours of you like it was a regular day for us"

"It's hard to switch friendship as strong as ours off...especially when I always cave in to your requests" Dangermouse said.

"Well you didn't need to, as soon as someone stuck a light in my face, off I went" Danger Moth continued, sighing sadly.

"Hey, chin up Danger Moth" Dangermouse said, placing a hand under the chin of the gloomy agent, "You can't help your instincts"

"The agency helped me hone every instinct except that, it just shows how useless I am" she said, "I'm good to a point, and when things get crucial, I give in to that instinct. I let you go, and while things turned out alright, imagine what would have happened if you had been behind all those robberies? How the agency puts up with me I'll never know"

"We all have our pitfalls Danger Moth, some of us even have unfortunate middle names" Dangermouse told her

"I heard that" said Penfold over at the breakfast bar.

"Shush, Penfold, I'm lending Danger Moth my ear" he said

"Really? Which one? The left or the right? Because I'm pretty sure my magic act depends on the coin I placed in the right" Penfold yelled back

Dangermouse sighed in frustration.

"Nevermind him" he said, "The point is Danger Moth, is that a part of you probably gave into that instinct of yours more because you didn't really believe I'd committed all those crimes and chose to distract yourself so I'd get clear away to sort out the real mess. You're my friend; friends have faith in each other. More than what comes from a torch or from the flicker of a flame, it is friends are the true lights of our lives, and I wouldn't put it past you to have deliberately tripped up and been my light at the end"

Danger Moth clutched Dangermouse's hand, touched by what he said "I guess I'm far too trusting of my inner instincts. Thank you DM"

"Don't mention it DM"

You're doing it again, the pair of you, cut it out.

"Oh let us have a moment" said Dangermouse.

As Danger Moth hugged her friend and departed, Penfold walked over to him, holding two slices of charred toast in his hands which he proceeded to eat anyway.

"You really don't think she flew away out of some subconscious desire to see you succeed do you chief?" asked Penfold.

"Not in the slightest Penfold, but it does her a world of good not to feel so down and humiliated about giving in to that side of herself" Dangermouse replied, "She's done enough good for this service to warrant feeling like she's one of the trail blazers, confidence can start a fire"

"That's what I like about you Chief, you're always the sort to liken a moth to a flame" Penfold replied.


End file.
